GoldMine!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Natsuki Kruger is a Field Marshal and now runs a Military school, The tragic past is soon to be her downfall or will a certain new Soldier melt the Ice heart that lives in her chest and take away the pain and suffering from her past!
1. Chapter 1

GoldMine!

Chapter 1!

Authors Note: Hey! Guess what everybody! This is a new story that I have been dying to write and so I decided that I will since the ideas in my head are just gushing out! Haha! Here it is, Enjoy. Brad:D

* * *

The long drive to their destination. The wind hitting anything in its sky a light shade of blue with a glistening bright sun lighting the road up. The roar of an engine as it whizzed passed the forest surrounding the path. The slightly warm air warming body's. The touch of the handles being revved along. The feel of the speed soaring through the emotions dispersing from the mind without question and the feeling of being free consuming your , the feeling of no pressure, just being free.

The current body tensing as the clutch of the one behind wrapped tighter around the waist of the driver. The soft touch gentle and warm sending a shiver down the spine as a head was placed between shoulder blades.

Soaring down the road on her 2013 Ducati Monster 796 ABS was none other than 'Natsuki Kruger'. Everyone knew Natsuki Kruger for she is the youngest person ever to be a 'Field Marshal'. Although only herself being 17, she learned from the best and proved herself worthy of the title. The rank coming with a story no one dared to speak of for fear of their lives. That is correct. Natsuki Kruger, Field Marshal whom is now in charge of a new school for the military called, 'Garderobe Military school'. Of course the government gave her this position to ensure their safety from the women as she had requested a school so she and the best could train young students and mold them into the best soldiers known to history itself.

The presence of the women behind her is none other than Mai Tokiha. The friend of Natsuki through her life and soaring through the ranks but not as fast as Natsuki, she ended up with the ranking of 'Colonel'. Of course Mai never had the skills to keep up with Natsuki but would learn from Natsuki every now and then and thus she came to her ranking also, however, she was not under as much pressure as he dear friend was, Mai herself was 19 having more time to take and learn skills but not for her best friend. They molded Natsuki to the soldier she is before even being born into the world.

The stories of these soldiers and many more among them never went UN noticed by anyone. Even people who didn't involve the military knew who they were without even meeting them nor did they need to meet them to understand them and their stories. They also don't know the pain and suffering that came with them for their legends were told and were never judged from anyone. The legends spoke themselves of how they are and became who they are but no one noticed that the corrupted soldiers had been scarred for life to suffer under the wrath of their pasts.

The lives of so many entrusted to them. The lives of the many who had been lost under their emotions of rage consuming the person from the inside out. The 900 soldiers and officers currently under Mai's command but Everyone under the control of Natsuki. Natsuki never abused the power she had, never acted selfish or stupid. Everyone looked up to her as a friend, colleague, soldier, command and role model. Even Mai is under Natsuki's command and instead of being ordered to join the school she was given a choice as many of the others from the selection. Such a noble person.

Of course their are times when the pressure can be too much for just one person to bear at such a young age. However, Natsuki was already being trained to be the best of soldiers before even being born. Some feared her such as the government. They would be loosing one of their best soldiers known to man kind but if lost they may as well be dead for this one person could take on an army and come out respected her, not just for her but for the power she had that everyone desired but could never achieve. They also respected the work she has done for her country in all its glory but for mainly the will to not abuse any of the power she had for her won benefit and so most would trust their lives to her. The large majority is worthiness. Many have tried to prove to Natsuki that they want to entrust their lives to her and will willingly do it for her. The stress never leaving unless she was dead but everything would still haunt her slumber for eternity whether she liked it or not.

Mai buried her head in Natsuki's shoulder blades and just enjoyed the ride to Garderobe Military School. Mai shifted slightly on the bike after a very long drive.

"Hey, Natsuki..." Mai asked as her body remained un-moved.

"Yes, Mai?" Natsuki asked as her gaze remained on the rode ahead.

"Are we nearly there yet? I'm getting hungry and we have that whole examination and greeting announcement when we get to the new school, don't we?" Mai asked as her brow furrowed when she heard her stomach growl.

"Mhm. Surprisingly we are actually in Garderobe grounds, the entrance is just up ahead now". Natsuki replied as her speed started to be reduced as she approached a rather large black steel-iron gate.

"Oh really? Were actually here! I've never really seen the building yet only pictures, Finally!" Mai perked straight up at the news as her smile graced her features under the helmet but Natsuki still remained UN- moving.

Natsuki came to a slow halt at the gate were a few soldiers stood outside the gate, looking up you could see the tall wall of the fortress at the top of them with guards on duty for the 'Official Opening of Garderobe Military School'.

Natsuki's reply was cold, no hint of emotion at all. "Yes. Were here. I guess since I'm in charge I should show them my I.D so they don't shoot at us even though they don't have real bullets, huh?" Natsuki asked as she reached into her pocket. Pulled something out of her front breast pocket on the left and pulled out her sashes full of badges and an I.D card.

All of the soldiers noticed the arrival and stood straight up and on guard even if the person was one of the most highest ranked soldiers they still had to be cautious.

A man, guessing in his twenties walked over in a march and stood at attention already knowing who the people were.

Natsuki saluted and showed her I.D and Badges. "At ease, Officer Cadet".Natsuki quickly put her things back in her pocket and nodded towards the gate.

The officer cadet, blushed slightly but yelled and signaled to the others to open the gates. In which they did. Natsuki revved her bike again and drive in at a respectful pace to the designated parking space reserved for her.

"Well, Today is the day, huh, Mai? No more going into battle for a while now then". Natsuki asked as she got of the Ducati with a slightly relieved tone in which Mai instantly picket up on.

"Of course! We begin a new here. Lets get something to eat, I'm making since you can't cook. Non-Negotiable!". Mai said as she stood also and took off the helmet and handed it to Natsuki. Although being high ranks they both act normal around each other unless there are more high ranks around but Natsuki goes as high as the ranks get so they never bother unless needed to.

Natsuki accepted the helmet and put hers and Mai#s in the storage device of her Motorbike department.

"Of course! I love Mai's cooking". Natsuki's face brightened slightly into a smile as she started walking towards the cafeteria. Mai followed shortly after with a slight blush. Mai loved it when Natsuki smiled but she loved it more when Natsuki complimented her cooking. Having received many compliments the ones of her friends are always the best.

"T-thanks Natsuki!Anyway, we have time to change after and we can have a tour of the school. I can't wait to meet the students of the school although we already know the 3rd,4th and 5th years since we had them transfers before we left for our last mission after teaching them all!". Mai then winced as she realized she spoke about the latest mission and she regretfully looked at Natsuki whom had come to a halt and was trembling slightly as she was lost in though and Mai knew that look all too well. Choosing a change of topic she started again.

"H-Hey! I wonder what food I can make. Lets hurry up!". Mai walked forward slightly and grabbed Natsuki's arm and walked over to towards the large building where she guessed the cafeteria was.

* * *

The car ride was filled with stories of when a man was in the military and one of the most highest ranks in the rankings. Muffled voices but loud enough to be heard as elegant speaking known to noble people such as other military person- el that would be at her house always, not a day went by where there was only her and her slightly passing scenery was much better than the voices of her family and friends and so she just stared out the window at the Forrest surrounding the school when she was interrupted mid thought.

The father of the girl choose to speak directly at his daughter rather than her friend. Moving his body slightly he looked straight towards the girl staring out the window and once she realized his attention on her she straightened herself out and stared at her father awaiting his speech.

"Shizuru? Did you hear a word I just said". This wasn't a question for the answer was already known judging by his voice.

"Ara? Yes, Of course, Father".Shizuru replied in a thick, sexy Kyoto-Ben accent.

Shizuru's father didn't seem to notice this lie evident in her voice and so he left it be.

Shizuru, Had now been caught and so she settled on the story her father had started telling Haruka, One of Shizuru's closest friends and sat next to Haruka was Yukino who was always with Haruka wherever she was and on the opposite side next to her father was Reito, he himself was very much alike like Shizuru and so they got along very well. They were all at the same prep school in the military for the same reasons. Family. Being born into a military family as famous as theirs means they have no choice in the matter. A few words that had been exchanged in the conversation peeked Shizuru's interest.

"This new school in which you are going to, The headmaster I have met in person and I'm surprised to say the of the finest people I have ever met in my life and so young too. In fact she is only 17 and has been a 'Field Marshal' for the last couple of months. At the time I believed that she was too young to surpass me even though we have the same rank but I worked many years for it but her... It was in her blood to be one of the best in history. As you may know I never believed it and so I challenged her to a match in a survival competition. To my embarrassment but satisfaction she beat me not five minuets into the match". He sated this as a proud high ranking officer and then turned to face the teenagers also sitting next to his wife.

Then his face turned serious. Straightening his outfit and sitting proud in his seat he crossed his arms and his eyes narrowing before speaking. Lips parted slightly.

"I shall warn you now. The fact that she has manged to become one of the most respected people all over the world shows that she has power but I noticed something when we met a short while ago. The iciness of her soul is foul but she does not take advantage of her power nor should you take advantage of her training. This girl is the best of the best and be prepared for the worst in this school. Do not push your luck with her and be the best you can or pay the price for your punishment may be so cruel you will wish you were dead. I would tell you her story since few know of it but the last time that happened the person who told the story was dead once the word hit 'her'ears and even I wouldn't want that happening to me. They could hardly recognize him after she was done". Then he shuddered at the memory of a person under his command who had heard the story and so he paid the price for spreading it.

Shizuru's shocked face was still shocked at her fathers words of 'To my embarrassment but satisfaction she beat me not five minuets into the match'. Is he happy he got beat by someone only 17 or the fact that he was proud he lasted five minuets with her in a competition? Shizuru's thoughts were once more halted as her fathers last words hit her ears and everyone was stunned to silence.

"I should also mention, Since you are all obedient you shouldn't have to worry but 'She' does not tolerate anything, If you so much as do one thing wrong you may be killed then and there without her hesitation or mercy and she will not regret this either. I am meeting with her when we enter the gates before I take my leave since it is natural that I meet with another member of the high ranks and I am going to introduce you all so be on your best behavior, Understood?" His voice was giving a command and so everyone in the car except his wife saluted him.

The car came to a halt as it approached a rather large gate. A few soldiers were scattered at different destinations around the gate. they all stood in their straight positions before the gate opened letting the limousine drive in.

The limo then came to another halt and Shizuru's father was the first to get out much to everyone's surprise. However, everyone disregarded it and stepped out also and were amazed at the sight of the Honorable 'Garderobe Military School'.

The school campus is rather large, Split into many buildings for the 1st to 5th years. Judging by the looks the dorms were split for the boys and the girls. The girls on the far left and the far right was the boys. A large building was in the middle of the large piece of land but Shizuru would have to get a tour first. This was, Is, In fact her first time seeing this new school. Much to everyone's surprise the most was who was greeting them.

"Ara-Ara? Who could that be?". Shizuru stated at the group of people lined behind one person in particular and Shizuru's fathers face lit up as he paced his way over to greet the person.

* * *

Natsuki was walking to the entrance of the school to meet a man she met a few months ago at her promotion ceremony to Field fact he had the guts to challenge her made her feel as if he could give her a challenge but she merely gained a workout which annoyed one would stand up to her and ask for a match against her because they were all too scared to face her. The government made her out to be a monster amongst monsters except she was the most heartless.

Still walking towards the main gate she tightened her fists into tight balls and she trebled slightly at remembering her missions over the years and how she had become what she was today. Not noticing the nails digging into her palms she continued walking even with a frown now planted on her face as he comrades walked behind her to greet the other Field Marshal as most of the students were waiting in the large hall seated to meet their master: Natsuki Kruger!

Mai, Noticing Natsuki's trembling body stepped forward to walk next to her best friend. Then once she had caught up she placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and her stiffening began to decrease to her body being relaxed, her hands now stuffed in her pockets and her face neutral. Mai removed her hand and just continued walking before speaking to Natsuki.

"You know Natsuki,It's not your fault. You did what you had to do and no one can blame you for that,You made a promise didn't you. To 'that' should cheer up, I mean your going to greet the man who actually had the guts to stand up to you! Aren't you excited about meeting the Fujino's again? I certainly am. To be honest he seemed rater proud that you beat him, Haha!" Mai exclaimed as she trailed off with a giggle waiting for Natsuki's response.

Natsuki didn't stop moving. She just stayed with her hands in her pockets as she continued to walk down the path nearly at them main gate.

"Even so, They all died over my decision of one person! They trusted me and I let them die, did I have to sacrifice so many just to get 1 person out alive? The worst part is none of them blamed me, The same as the other missions. They stood by me and died in the end for no reason and for 1 persons orders, I swear one day I will kill that damn person who made me sacrifice so many just for his own life". Natsuki paused. Knowing if she carried on she will start to cry at the memories that haunt her day and night.

Mai then turned her gaze back to the front gate opening and a rather expensive black limo drove through and came to a halt about 25 feet away from them. Mai then took a step back and waited for orders to be carried out.

Natsuki, also noticing the limo, turned to face her comrades in helping run the school.

Looking them over she stood at attention and making them do the same, "Colonel Mai Tokiha, Lieutenant Nao Yuuki, Captain Akemi Nabatame and Captain Anastasie Tanaka! At ease". Natsuki watched as they all moved at her command to an easier and more relaxed position, The frowning face was replaced in a fluid motion of profoundness and friendship at the fact these were her friends and she smiled and then turned around and stood at ease waiting as people exited the limo one by one. First to exit was who she had been expecting, None other than Kenjiro Fujino and his wife Crystal Fujino. Natsuki smirked at the life long couple.

Not emerging too far behind them was a group of 4 young students in which she guessed the obvious were coming to her school. They all stood at attention after noticing Natsuki and her comrades also stood at ease but they didn't budge from attention until Kenjiro told them to and he upon noticing Natsuki practically ran towards her.

Natsuki's stance shifted as she herself began to remember she and Kenjiro had formed a mutual friendship and since they were the same rank it didn't matter for formal greeting but setting an example did. Natsuki herself also started walking towards the man with a slight smile on her face and his big goofy grin when he got there. They both met in the middle, exchange a quick glance and then burst into laughter as Kenjiro shook Natsuki's hand.

"Natsuki Kruger in the flesh! Its been a few months since we last met. So far I love the new school that you are running!". He exclaimed as his voice started to squeak from excitement.

"Ah, Yes its been a while Kenjiro, If I may? Can I see my new students? You may go meet my colleagues if you so wish?". Natsuki got a nod as confirmation and then walked over towards the group of students. Natsuki let out a smile when none budged and so she took matters into her own hands starting with Crystal Fujino.

Natsuki glided a hand out to her and she accepted eagerly. Natsuki then brought the hand to her lips and gave a small kiss and a dashing smile making the women blush.

"A pleasure to see you again, Crystal. May you introduce me to these young students you have here?". Natsuki asked as she released Crystals hand and gave a glance at the group.

"A-Ara, of course! Starting from your left we have Reito Kanzaki!" Crystal spoke in a pleased tone at the boys name and Natsuki walked over, Stopped in front of him and saluted and he returned it too eagerly.

"This is Yukino Chrysant!". She said just as happy and again Natsuki did the same. "Here we have Haruka Suzushiro!" This time her voice seemed rather proud of the name and so Natsuki did the same thing until her Emerald gaze met Crimson eyes and she smiled rather fondly at the girl who instead of being shocked, blushed.

"Ara, It seems you have already found my daughter, This is Shizuru Fujino, mine and Kenjiro's child". Her mother stated with a tone full of profoundness in it and a heart warming smile. This time, Natsuki decided to engage in a conversation.

Natsuki, keeping her gaze in those crimson depths held a hand out for the girl to shake. Shizuru did and instead of a shake her hand was brought up to Natsuki's mouth and given a quick kiss. "A pleasure to meet you Shizuru Fujino, If your the famous daughter your father has been bragging to me about I hope to have you in my class". Natsuki said with a heart warming smile and stepped back.

"Mhm, Well if you would make your way to wear my Captains are waiting they will show you to the hall for the assemble. I shall see you there". With that Natsuki turned and headed towards the building without looking back and smirked at how easy she could make Fujinos blush.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! You have got to love this no matter what you say! Brad:D


	2. Chapter 2

GoldMine!

Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hey everybody! It's me Brad :) Hopefully you liked chapter 1! I did:) This is now chapter 2, Enjoy but first! I know a few words!

"Ahem! Thanks everybody for the follows, the reviews, the favorites you know! I have 20 but around 40 or something for all the stories so thanks!"

**MUST READ: I have notified ShayP of the names so you may stop accusing me of stealing them, These characters are every different from the ones used in ShayP story beside from the fact that they go out! Does that clear everything? Good! **

**If you have not read her stories then you should for the fact they are awesome!**

NOW! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 2 OF GOLDMINE! :D

* * *

The group stood still. UN-moving. They all stood there and watches Natsuki's back as she began walking away and over to her group where Kenjiro was in conversation with them all. Once she had gotten a good 10 feet away they all let out a shaky breath beside from Shizuru and Crystal. Shizuru then retracted her hand and looked at it with a blush and Crystal had an amused face as she watched them all as their faces had 'Surprise' written all over them.

The silence was rather long, too long. Everyone then turned their attention to Crystal Fujino and eyed her suspiciously and waiting for answer. When she didn't speak a word the silence didn't last much longer as Haruka burst out speaking in a rant.

"M-Mrs Fujino? I thought that when people first met or approach her she scares them so much they can't take it and shit themselves? I mean, what was that, it was like a normal greeting and…" Haruka's face started blushing as a shade of red covered her face. "Also she kis-kissed your hand and even bubuzukes hand! I don't get this! What the Fuck is going on?!" Haruka's words were loud and they were loud enough to reach the ears of the surrounding 30 feet with her loud sonic boom of words and it didn't go UN-noticed by Natsuki.

Crystals face darkened when she realized what had just happened. Looking over to her right she saw Natsuki turn and start walking back and she panicked, however, she didn't have time to respond as Natsuki was now stood in front of Haruka with her fists clenched at her sides and the nails digging into her palms, looking Natsuki up and down she noticed Natsuki was biting her lip.

Natsuki's lips parted slightly as she looked Haruka up and down and stared into her eyes. Everything in that moment depended on an interruption and only Crystal knew what would work and so she stepped in and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and Natsuki's lips closed once more but her body still stiffened and trembled.

"A-Ara? Natsuki, dear. Relax now; Haruka will be sure to refrain from using such words again. I know she will be an amazing student!" Crystal was still holding onto Natsuki's waist but knew she wasn't getting Haruka out of this and so she just let go.

Although letting Natsuki go Crystal knew she would have to stop Natsuki from jumping on the girl and so she once again stepped in the way just as Natsuki was about to lunge for Haruka but standing in front of her caused her to stop. "Natsuki, I know you're hurting but you can't beat this student to a pulp. I know it hurts but you need to stop this now. Think of her, Natsuki". Somehow Natsuki understood that look and she calmed down a lot more than when she had just risen up inside of her body. The blood running around her body started to slowly pulsate and her heart rate slowed down to only two beats at a second.

"Ara, Thank you! Field Marshal Natsuki". With that Crystal gave a playful salute but even though she did make Natsuki smile a slight bit but it was replaced as fast as it came with a frown and Natsuki stepped forward.

Natsuki glared at Haruka and was met with Haruka's smug smile and gaze at her. This made Natsuki lose all her sense.

"Private Suzushiro! Understand you are no longer under the protection of your family and friends. If you dare to ever use such foul language under me I will punish you! You are on my turf, my school, my grounds, my rules and under my command! You are also a piece of shit, you will not be acknowledging as a solider unless you prove to me you can be one. If you ever do anything like this again, Crystal will not be here to protect you, I am going to corrupt your mind and send you to hell and no-one is going to stop me from doing it, is that understood Private Suzushiro?" Natsuki's face was not pleased and she took a step forward to prove her point. Haruka was now understanding the stories of 'If you don't act bad she will be fine, If you do, you wish you were never born'.

Haruka fell to the ground on her backside as she peered up at Natsuki who stood over her, showing exactly how she felt. Like shit. This was why Natsuki was called heartless, the way the enemy would stare at her begging for her lives, this was why she got her title and this is the way it always will be.

"Ara? Na-tsu-ki. That is enough. I believe that you are keeping all the other students waiting in the hall, don't you agree?" With that Crystal walked over and locked hands with Natsuki and pulled her towards Kenjiro's direction. Then she interlocked their fingers and Natsuki relaxed into her hold and also started walking freely.

During their walk Natsuki did a growl and mumble under her breath, Crystal's face brightened at the sound and let out a little chuckle and squeezed Natsuki's hand even tighter.

Crystal broke the silence.

"Field Marshal? I'm surprised you got so high, Natsuki". Crystal slightly leaned on Natsuki's arm am as they continued walking.

"I'm surprised too but it's not like I wanted to be so high in ranking and have everyone's lives in my hands and their deaths on my shoulders, I lost them all to save him and I promised I wouldn't cause any more unnecessary deaths!" Natsuki's bottle lip disappeared into her mouth as she started to bite down and Crystal came to a halt, turned her body and reached a hand out to cup Natsuki' face.

"I missed you, Natsuki…" Crystal seeing that Natsuki was no longer biting her lip and leaned in towards her palm chuckled. Crystal noted the she wasn't pulling away from their hold, smiled.

"I missed you too, Crystal…". The conversation ended when they managed to greet Kenjiro and her friends and from then on it was all smiles and laughs.

* * *

Haruka stayed on the floor and did nothing as she stared at the figure walking away; she tore her gaze away as she noticed her entire body was tremble at what the Field Marshal had said not a minuet ago.

Shizuru, Reito and Yukino stared in disbelief at the fact Haruka was trembling on the floor. Losing a battle for Haruka is death and that is why she is always alive because she always wins them. They then tore their gaze away from her beside from Reito and Yukino as they helped Haruka to her feet and Shizuru looked at her mother and Natsuki in confusion as Natsuki leaned in to her mother's touch.

Still too shocked to talk she started to think as she lost herself in thought as she remembered the comfort that hand always brings whenever she is most scared but now she was able to hide her emotions through a mask so well people though that she was happy when in truth she wasn't at all. Only Haruka, Reito and Yukino know that as they can see straight through every mask she makes but Shizuru can sometimes get away with some mask when hiding her emotions at times.

The sound of laughter brought her out of her trance and she noticed Haruka was burning red and she turned her gaze towards Reito as his hand was covering his mouth and tears forming in his eyes and Yukino stomped on his foot but he still laughed.

"Reito! Shut up this second!" Haruka yelled as his muffled laughter got harder and he had to clutch onto his stomach so he wouldn't fall as he bent over. Yukino had now regained her composure and was now conversing with an annoyed Haruka.

Their gazes returned to the Field Marshal coming to a stop as she was now standing in front of her friends with a smile plastered on her face. They then noticed Captain Nebatame and Captain Tanaka were motioning for them to follow them as they all started to walk forward towards them.

Hesitantly, Shizuru started to walk over with her friends and they came to a stop as they reached where her parent was with the teachers and so she then turned her gaze towards her mother and Natsuki. Looking at them she noticed their hands had been taken apart and was exchanged in a kiss from Crystal on Natsuki's cheek and Natsuki didn't blush, instead she kissed her mother's cheek back and that is when her mother blushed. Looking over to her father he didn't mind one bit and was happy that they did for some reason.

A few minutes later and a few words were exchange but then a few more words caught everyone's attention.

"I would love for you to come to the opening ceremony. You see these students names will be mentioned during the assembly and so I would love for you to stay. It's not that long and boring I promise you". Natsuki's words were a shock to everyone except her and her parents as they simply smiled.

Kenjiro nodded straight away and Crystal started to think with a thoughtful mind for a moment until accepting the offer also. That was all that was said as they all headed towards the rather large hall for the ceremony.

As they all started walking towards the schools main entrance Nao looked over her shoulder and then turned to Natsuki. Walking next to her made it much easier to engage in conversation and battle.

"Hey, Natsuki… Have you heard? There sending troops out to die again. Are you giving any up to go?" Nao instantly regretted how that sounded and she winced again.

Natsuki came to a stop but recovered fast enough to not cause any kind of collision even though the hallway was big enough it would still be a bother.

Although not answering the question Nao knew the answer already and decided to leave it at that much of the conversation. Everyone is waking down the hallway when they came to a stop outside a rather large oak down.

Captain Nebatame and Tanaka motioned for Shizuru, Reito, Haruka, Yukino, Kenjiro and Crystal to enter through these doors and take seats where every they pleased.

Natsuki, Nao, Mai Nebatame and Tanaka all saluted and then turned on their boots heels and walked won to the end of the hallway and disappeared into the large doors down there as well.

* * *

"Ara? This is a rather large hall, wouldn't you say father?" Shizuru looked over at a, Surprising happy couple. Shizuru blinked. Blinked again and again.

Kenjiro smirked at his wife and she gave a curt nod and smile. Shizuru was about to speak when Haruka beat her to it. "Holy shi-Sugar! This women really has done a incredible building and we've only seen the main hall!" Haruka spoke in a surprised voice and her face lit up with happiness.

"I think you mean Incredible, Haruka". Yukino said as she softly corrected Haruka's spelling mistakes. As always Haruka being Haruka let out a "Humph" and walked towards a large row of seats at the middle, no one really sat at the back so they didn't have to worry about anyone bothering them.

Reito spoke this time. "Hm, I'm surprised to be honest. First she makes a stunning greeting and then she makes even Haruka scared and fall and now she has an amazingly large building. I must say I'm surprised that this might be actually a good school. We even have our names in the ceremony, I wonder why". With finishing his sentence he held a chair out for Shizuru and she took it without hesitation and he seated himself next to her between Crystal.

Kenjiro still wore that smirk on his face and Crystal sat down so elegantly it must be a crime. Still that gaze was elsewhere, More like staring at the stage and waiting. Shizuru's face stayed as stoic as ever but curiosity was swimming in them.

"I'm surprised. Wow, she really did keep the promise she told us about for that person. I am really happy. After all no one should be surprised, There is no way the government can turn down an offer from a Field Marshal and Natsuki Kruger of all people. This world is really going to change with her training soldiers now". Kenjiro finished and his face lost its smile and Crystal's did the same.

'Ara? Mother and Father do seem to like this girl, I mean she is younger than me and I'm only a private. What is that girls story? She is so beautiful and stunning but she has a dark side to her too and this weird promise my parents are speaking of. I wonder what it is'.

"Hey hey! Have you heard about the Field Marshal Kruger? Turns out the mission she had just come back from, her entire troops were taken out and killed right in front of her. They never knew it was coming!" A whisper a few rows ahead spoke and everyone around gasped.

"I heard that she lost someone important on the battlefield and lost all of her soul in that moment and that's why the girls so heartless!". Another whisper.

"I know. I even heard my father saying that! She was made to be a soldier before even being born! Turns out her mother and father were in the military too!" Yet another voice.

"I should know! My uncle was under her orders and he died for 1 persons life! Everyone else died and she watched them getting murdered! That bitch made me loose my uncle because of that person-"His voice interrupted by the large stage doors at the back opening.

Once more the entire hall rang out with whispers of "She is so beautiful!" or "I wanna be in her class" and "It's her, Maybe well die under her command!" With that Kenjiro tried to stand but was forced back into his seat as Crystal pulled his army suit down on the sleeve making him fall into his chair.

Shizuru watched as her parents sat there, Sad expressions on their face as they watched Natsuki walk towards the center of the stage and stode at attention.

* * *

Stood there Natsuki was outside the large oak them was an entire school of 5000 students she had to face. Mostly they will just sit and wait for their to be an ending but being the famous Natsuki Kruger they are probably going to sit there and just wait and listen like obedient dogs.

Natsuki's face darkened as she remembered all those faces of the troops on her latest missions. No one ever knew the pain Natsuki had other than Kenjiro himself. Also being a Field Marshal means he knows how it feels to have people die at your command and do it so willingly. Natsuki just stared at the door, hands numb at her sides she tried to relieve herself of helping mold soldiers into the best known to man and ready for battle. Ah yes, molding soldiers into perfect people ready to kill. To be able to help save each other and do it even if it meant killing an enemy with no mercy. They are being trained to become the solders who can defend their most precious people in the world and will turn into monster even to try and save them.

"Hey...Natsuki...HEY!" Nao shouted the last part and tore Natsuki from her mind and making her jump slightly.

"What do you want Nao?" Natsuki turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Nao who stood filing her nails.

"It's time, Go out there and show em who is boss!". Nao pumped her fist into the air and Natsuki gave a light smile at her friends freedom even though being tied to the military.

"Geez guys! Natsuki honey! Don't make them shit their pants on the first day, okay? Al make you lunch for the afternoon class, How about it?" Mai exclaimed in that over eager motherly tone. Natsuki just couldn't refuse such an offer from Mai and her cooking in that mother tone. Mai may be her best friend but she was always one to take people under her wing and help raise them as if they were her own. A talent not many people had these days.

"Sure, Mother.." Natsuki mumbled with a grin on her face as she quickly dissapeard through the doors to the stage with a light laugh but soon replaced it with the serious face she mainly wore when doing business matters.

Natsuki marched slowly towards the center of the stage and she watched as the whispers became silent as she came to a halt and everyone stood at attention. Natsuki liked how fast they responded to her arrival and she saluted them all and they saluted her back."At ease, Privates! Of course you too, Field Marshal Kenjiro!" Natsuki didn't shout but said loudly enough for it to be heard at the back and everyone stood at a more comfortable position and waited for the order to sit.

Natsuki eyed everyone in the audience. Looking them over she noticed they all seemed to be in good health and had great body them all over in their outfits that her students are wearing are : Their first layers of clothing would be their underwear and on top of that is a black tank top, Over the tank top is a light green-gray camouflage patterned, short sleeved shirt with buttons done up beside from the top one,On the left hand side is there pouches with their badges and showing their ranks, All of them privates beside from a few higher privates with competition pants are the same design with pockets on the backside by the ass cheeks, by the hips and down by the bend of the their feet are black boots with polish to make them shine and laces with that are far too long and have to be wrapped around twice and on their ankles are twisters to hold the bottom of their pants up so they don't drag at the bottom and fold over the top of their their waists they all had belts to hold their pants in place, the belt was grey with a large metal plate to lock the position of the a bit closer the years other than the first years all had a few badges on their left shoulder pouch such as: Hiding, Combat, weapons, Survival hikes and so on to show they have completed some of the competitions and come out victorious.

"You may sit". Natsuki said as she also relaxed and put her hands in her pockets and stood facing them. Everyone's gaze was on her either admiring or curious stares.

"Good morning, Privates"

"Good morning, Ma'am!". They all stated in unison with each other.

"Welcome to Garderobe Military School, 1st, 2nd,3rd,4th and 5th years. I have taught some of you before and I am proud to say that I have hand chosen you from many others, You privates are going to be trained under the youngest and most finest teachers in the military! I will introduce you to Colonel Mai Tokiha! Leitenant Nao Yuuki! Captain Nebatame! And Captain Tanaka! Including myself I am Field Marshal Natsuki Kruger!". Everyone of the teachers stepped forward and stood at attention as the audience found their entrance one of the most coolest things ever. "We are here to train every single one of you and mold you into the finest soldiers this world will ever see! Of course some show more talent in things than overs and so we will build on those so you are the very best in everything. I expect you to do your utmost best in these studies and in the end the five years of training will give you incredible skills which you will preform at the end of the year showing your talents!I would like to introduce some of the most promising 1st years!". Natsuki moved forward slightly and cleared her throat.

"You will stand up and come to the front! Firstly, Shizuru Fujino! Reito Kanzaki! Haruka Suzushiro! and Yukino Chrysant!". The crowd burst into applause and the 1st years all stood and marched towards the stage and reached it in mere seconds, stood on stage, gave the teachers hands a shake, a bow to the audience and left for their seats once again.

Once done Natsuki seemed pleased. Standing she walked forward and pointed at the privates.

"Everyone of you sitting here right now are going to be under my command and I will give you the very best training possible and so will the other teachers. We are here to ensure your safety of using skills in a battlefield when needed and so I am going to-" Natsuki sentence froze halfway through as a voice rang out threw the hall.

"HEY! Field Marshal Kruger! I hear that on your last mission you lost all of your units under your lost everyone right before your eyes right? So why are you saying safety under your command, HUH!" Not a question but a hurtful fucking statement. Emotions flickered over Natsuki's face but she ignored them and dismissed him and carried on.

"I am going to take your abilities and-" Cut off again! Natsuki's patience grew thinner.

"Ha! Don't ignore me Kruger! Isn't it obvious no one wants to entrust their lives to you! I know all about that fucking mission. You let my uncle die and he did so willingly and didn't even blame you for his death!" This time he stood and walked out from the rows in to the pathway in the middle of all the seats and shot Natsuki a glare but she didn't acknowledge him and just carried on.

"Once again, I am going to-" Dammit! That is the third time, No more will be tolerated and he will be punished.

"Answer me you fucking bitch! You got them all killed! Every last one of them and you don't even feel a thing? Why is it they died, do you care to enlighten us you damn death curse?". This time he has done it. The boy smirked as the Field Marshal clenched her fists into balls and they started to tremble of anger, her body is stiff from the mention of those lives and her face is full of sorrow and anger.

Natsuki had enough of his rambles, Breaking the rules and insulting a much higher rank then him. I will kill him! I'll turn him into a piece of shit.

"Perhaps, You would love and dare to come on the stage and face me instead of down their? A little show would work out very nicely, This is not a question! This is an order, boy!" Natsuki took her hand out of her pants pocket and lifted a finger at the boy and curled it motioning for him to dare go on the stage. Looking him over his face drained of colour and he took a step backwards.

Natsuki looked past him and noticed Kenjiro was stood being held back by Crystal and Reito and they were only just managing to get him under control as he tried to shove them apart and tear the boy limb from limb. Natsuki locked eyes with him and shook her head signalling she had it covered. The look from Natsuki seemed to be noticed by everyone but they didn't dare to turn their gaze away from the Blue haired girl.

Natsuki then started to walk which turned into a jog and then a sprint as she leaped of the edge of the tall stage, did a front flip and landed elegantly and she moved patronizingly slow towards the boy and then came to a halt in front of him.

* * *

Shizuru watched as a boy stood and said so many hurtful words towards the Field Marshal and she tried so hard not to acknowledge them but they just got worse.

Turning her gaze at the look of Natsuki she turned to hear a mumble of voices from her father. Watching in horror as her father jumped to his feet and started walking towards the boy.

"Kenjiro! Let Natsuki handle this, It's not our place! That look in her eyes, She will tear him apart! I don't want you getting in the way of that!Leave it be, Kenjiro!" Crystal stood and ran in front of his body and pushed at his chest to move him back but Kenjiro didn't have a high rank for no reason and he just continued walking.

"That little bastard! What does he know about how me and Natsuki felt! The lives we gave up to save those damn weak bastards called the government and he has the balls to fucking question us? Does he know what its like to have them stare into your eyes and die in your arms?! Why Crystal! How did you manage to make her so good at her emotions and hiding them? You saw her that day too, right? Torn. Nothing more than a dead body moving around. You may have well called her a fucking zombie! We Field Marshals are to make the most heartbreaking choices. Me and Natsuki know that better than anyone!" Kenjiro waved his arms around to prove his point and Crystals face darkened.

"You both know pain, I was there that day! Look, Natsuki is daring that boy to enter the cage. Leave her be and watch this. Let her get out the frustration although she shouldn't!" Struggling to hold Kenjiro back, Crystal nodded to Reito and he stood up and pinned Kenjiro's hands behind him so he could hardly move.

Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino watched the scene unfold in horror. The look on Kenjiro's and Natsuki's face explained it all. The pain and suffering, the emotions of having people die under one command that will haunt their lives for the rest of them even when they are in eternal slumber. Their hands tainted from the blood of innocent and the murders they themselves had to commit for the so called government.

Kenjiro shook his head as a tear fell down his cheek leaving a burning hot water line staining his face as he looked at Natsuki. The struggling began to be subdued as he looked at Natsuki and she shook her head towards him as she came to a halt in front of the boy.

"It's not fair, The suffering, the blood, the lives and the pain. We had to suffer alone and I only did 1 mission! Natsuki has done so many more, It's not right what they did to her! The government is a sick place, Crystal! We knew it an yet were still here, working! That day we saw what they did to Saeko and Natsuki as she was in the womb! Why, They created a weapon to scare people shit-less so much they don't dare to challenge are country and there it is. A corpse of a soul that has been forced from its host!" He pointed towards Natsuki. "Natsuki is no longer the girl we knew! Look at her, You can see it too right? I want the Natsuki we knew back!". Kenjiro paused his rant as he saw Natsuki leaping forward for the boy.

* * *

Natsuki's halt caused the boy to tremble and he took another step back but was stopped when a hand gripped his shirt collar and pulled him forwards towards the stage. Natsuki still gripping his collar twisted her back to his front, Grabbed his arm over her right shoulder and kicked his legs causing him loose his balance and Natsuki pulled on his arm and shoved him onto his back on the stage as he landed on top of it.

Natsuki crouched down with her palms on the high stage and leaped up and over the stage and did a roll and then stood. Looking over at Akemi and Anastasie she nodded her head and they walked over towards the trembling body trying to eagerly they picked his flailing body up off the floor and held him in an 'x' shape. Mai noticed what was about to happen and ran over to Natsuki as a friend not as a soldier.

"Natsuki, Don't do this! Don't let him get in your mind". Mai stood in front of Natsuki with her hands on her shoulders. "Natsuki you shouldn't do is the day of the opening of this fabulous school. Do't taint your hands with pathetic and weak blood. Please, Natsuki!" Mai asked in a pleading tone. The face she is showing made Natsuki think about it for a moment but hey, this boy had the nerve, right? I may as well teach him a lesson so...

"Mai, As a higher rank. I order you to move aside and not interfere with my work. This boy will learn to keep that shit hole of a mouth of his shut!" Natsuki ordered and Mai let go of her and unable o deny an order moved off to the side and stood there, watching.

Natsuki gave a curt nod at her Captains and walked forwards. "Now then, Let us begin..." Natsuki trailed off as she slowly approached her prey.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! Okay, I hope this isn't giving too much away so far and so I hope you enjoyed this so far!For the next week I will be working on none other than 'RunAway!'. I understand most of you want to see some more drama? I hope then you will enjoy the chapters when I bring them out:) Brad :D


End file.
